Follow Me
by Schumeriagirl
Summary: Hermine ist glücklich mit Ron. Denkt sie. Aber warum treibt sich dann ausgerechnet Draco malfoy ständig in ihren gedanken rum? Und was passiert, wenn die beiden eine Affäre beginnen, deren Ende keiner abschätzen kann? Sicher ist nur: Einer wird leiden!


**Disclaimer:** Der Song „Follow Me" ist von Uncle Kracker aus dem Album Double Wide. Mir gehören weder der Song noch die in meiner Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere. Die sind alle geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mir gehört allein die Idee zu dieser Story, wenn ihr sie irgendwo schon mal gelesen habt, tut es mir leid, ich habe sie noch nirgendwo gesehen.

**_Follow Me_**

Hermine stand mit ihrem Mann Ron und ihren beiden Kinder Rose und Hugo auf dem Bahnsteig des Gleises 9 ¾ und sah sich um. Durch die Absperrung kamen gerade ihre beiden besten Freunde, Harry und Ginny Potter mit ihren Kindern Lily, Albus und James.

Herzliche Begrüßungen folgten und Hermine fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, womit sie dieses Glück verdient hatte.

Und warum sie sich trotzdem irgendwie so leer fühlte. Ausgelaugt. Wie zu wenig Butter auf einem viel zu großen Brot verstrichen. Ausgezerrt. Solche Gefühle überkamen sie manchmal und in diesen Situationen half es ihr zumeist ihre Kinder anzusehen. Ihr fröhliches Lachen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie in einer besseren Welt aufwachsen würden. Das half oft, aber nicht immer.

In diesem Augenblick verstärkte es nur noch die Leere in ihrem Herzen, denn eines ihrer Kinder würde nun sein erstes Schuljahr in Hagwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beginnen. Es würde sich von ihr lösen und sie würde es nicht mehr beschützen können.

Hermines Blick glitt über die anderen anwesenden und mit Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass dort Draco Malfoy samt Frau und Sohn stand. Er zu ihnen hinüber und nickte hoheitsvoll. Diese Haltung hatte sie sowohl an ihm bewundert als auch verabscheut. So wie sie die Person Draco Malfoy selbst bewundert und verabscheut hatte, wobei letzteres normalerweise überwogen hatte.

Doch heute konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Sein hellblondes Haar bewegte sich leicht im Wind und er hatte seine Hand auf der Schulter seines Sohnes Scorpius. Eine rundum glücklich Familie, hätte man meinen können, doch Hermine sah den leicht gequälten Ausdruck um Malfoys Mundwinkel herum. Anscheinend war auch bei den Malfoys nicht immer nur eitel Sonnenschein. Aus irgendeinem Grund freute es Hermine zu sehen, dass nicht nur sie und Ron hin- und wieder Probleme miteinander hatten.

Nachdem der Zug abgefahren war, machten sich Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück zum Auto. Sie plauderten miteinander und überlegten, wie wohl das erste Schuljahr ihrer Kinder sein würde. Zu genau konnten sie sich alle noch an _ihr_ erstes Schuljahr erinnern, dass nun bei weitem nicht arm an Spannung und brenzligen Situationen gewesen war.

Genau in diesem Augenblick stand die kleine Gruppe Malfoy gegenüber, der seine Frau bereits vorher zum Auto geschickt hatte. Er sah grundsätzlich aus wie immer und trug noch immer sein arrogantes Lächeln zur Schau, als würde ihm die Welt gehören. Dabei musste er sich dieser Ansicht schon vor Jahren entledigt haben.

Zufällig ging er neben Hermine und musterte sie eindringlich. Sie war hübsch geworden, so erwachsen. Und auch die Tatsache, dass sie mit dem Wiesel verheiratet und zwei Kinder geboren hatte, taten ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil, sie machten sie nur noch begehrenswerte, denn sie spiegelten ihre unbändige Disziplin wieder, die es gekostet haben musste, wieder zu dieser Traumfigur zurück zu gelangen. Sicher, seine Frau hatte sich nach Scorpius' Geburt nicht unanständig gehen lassen, doch sie sah bei weitem nicht mehr so frisch und jung aus wie Hermine Granger.

„Du hast mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Warum?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. Sicher, sie hatte ab- und an Mal einen Blick riskiert, aber beobachtet hatte sie Malfoy nicht. Schließlich hatte sie besseres zu tun.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wann das gewesen sein soll. Es tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber du bist nicht der Nabel der Welt."

„Soso, denkst du das also? Dein Blick hat aber etwas ganz anderes ausgesagt. Der war feurig und hat mich angefleht zu dir zu kommen und mit dir zu reden. Vielleicht sogar mehr zu tun." Malfoy grinste ihr anzüglich zu, als er sicher war, dass niemand der Anderen sie beobachtete. „Läuft es bei dir und dem Wiesel nicht so grandios im Bett?"

Er hatte eigentlich nur so einen Schuss ins Blaue abfeuern wollen um zu sehen, wie Hermine errötete, doch ihr überrascht-verängstigter Blick verriet ihm, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Also war beim Goldenen Trio auch nicht alles Gold was glänzte, das beruhigte ihn ungemein. Schließlich war er somit nicht der einzige, der, nun ja, ein wenig enttäuscht von dem zusammenleben mit nur einer einzigen Frau war. Zum Glück jedoch lagen ihm genug andere Frauen nur zu bereitwillig zu Füßen. Er war halt schon immer ein kleiner Casanova gewesen und er hatte absolut nicht vor sein Leben mit einer einzigen Frau im Bett zu verbringen. Das war ihm einfach zu langweilig, er war eher ein Abenteurer. Und für ein Liebesabenteuer war er immer zu haben.

Malfoy nahm sich fest vor mehr über die Ehe seiner ehemaligen Erzfeinde herauszufinden. Vielleicht gab es da ja noch mehr, was er nicht wusste aber ihn brennend interessieren könnte. Oder was ihm in ein paar Monaten möglicherweise helfen könnte,

_Drei Monate später_

Malfoy rekelte sich genüsslich im Bett und drehte sich zu seiner Partnerin um. Ihr Haar lag weit über ihr Kopfkissen gefächert. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, als könnte sie noch gar nicht wirklich begreifen, was eben geschehen war. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, so dass er sich sicher war, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. Warum sollte es auch anders sein? Es war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich heimlich hier trafen um von den verbotenen Früchten zu naschen.

Und Draco musste gestehen, dass ihm diese kleinen Ausflüge gefielen. Ja, dass er sogar mehr wollte. Viel, vielmehr. Mehr, als sie bereit war ihm zu geben, denn sie war immer noch von Zweifeln und Vorwürfen geplagt. Ihr Gewissen war schon eine verdammt verteufelte Sache. Und Schuldgefühle waren auch niemals zu unterschätzen. Sie war noch nicht bereit für mehr und in seinem herzen wusste er, dass es auch für ihn noch viel zu früh war. Außerdem konnten sie nicht zusammen sein. Zumindest nicht offiziell.

Es amüsierte ihn sie immer Mal wieder ein wenig zu necken und auf ihre entscheidende Begegnung am Gleis 9 ¾ anzuspielen. Deswegen flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr:

„_-You don't know how you met me, you don't know why,  
you can't turn around and say goodbye.-"_

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Das Braun ihrer Augen traf das Grau seine. Sie verloren sich ineinander und zu wiederholten Male fragte sich Hermine, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Sie schlief mit ihrem Erzfeind. Sie betrog ihren Mann Ron mit Draco Malfoy. Wenn es rauskäme, würde sie alles verlieren, was ihr lieb und teuer war. Und trotzdem trafen sie sich immer wieder. Sie konnten nicht voneinander lassen. Es war schier unmöglich.

Malfoy gab ihr das Gefühl ganz zu sein, er fragte sie nicht, wenn sie Alpträume hatte, weil er wusste oder vielleicht auch einfach nur spürte, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte. Ron verstand das nicht. Er musste immer Fragen stellen, immer weiter bohren und beleidigt sein, wenn sie ihm keine Antwort gab. Dabei musste gerade er doch verstehen, dass es Dinge gab, die man am Liebsten vergessen würde. Ron verstand das nicht, Draco schon. Wahrscheinlich, weil es ihm genauso ging.

Hermine kuschelte sich an seine Brust und hauchte leise: „Was mache ich eigentlich hier? Ich sollte zu Hause sein, bei meinem Mann und meinem Kind. Stattdessen bin ich hier, bei dir. Und Ron fragt sich, warum ich wieder so lange weg bin. Was hast du mit mir gemacht Draco? Welchen Zauber hast du über mich gelegt, dass ich dir einfach nicht widerstehen kann?"

_  
"-All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free,  
and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea.-"  
_

"Da hast du leider Recht. Aber was soll denn aus uns werden? Wir betrügen die Menschen, die wir lieben. So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen. Irgendetwas muss passieren. Ich fühle mich so schlecht, bei dem, was ich hier tue. Ich meine, ich werde gleich zurück nach Hause gehen und mich zu Ron an den Tisch setzten, ich werde ihm in die Augen sehen, ihm zulächeln und ihn eiskalt belügen, weil ich ihm nicht sagen kann, wo ich solange gewesen bin. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen."

„Shh, Hermine. Du denkst schon wieder viel zu viel nach. Lass dich einfach fallen und vertrau mir.

_  
__-Follow me and everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
and if you want to leave, I can guarantee:  
You won't find nobody else like me. –"  
_

Draco sah ihr in die Augen. Er konnte in ihnen die Schuldgefühle und den Schmerz sehen, aber nirgendwo auch nur den Hauch eines Wunsches zu gehen. Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben. Das machte ihn unermesslich glücklich. Spontan zog er sie noch fester in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er wollte sie vergessen lassen, was außerhalb dieser vier Wände lag. Die Welt war nicht wichtig, nicht jetzt, nicht hier.

„Was ist, wenn uns irgendjemand sieht? Und wenn er es Ron sagt? Was wird dann werden? Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen Draco, kannst du das denn gar nicht verstehen? Für mich ist diese Situation nicht einfach. Ich habe noch nie zuvor meinen Mann betrogen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mein gewissen beruhigen soll. Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus, es wird mir alles zu viel. Schau, ich trage immer noch meinen Ehering. Er soll mich an das Versprechen erinnern, dass ich Ron vor Jahren gab."

_  
"I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear,  
'cos as long as no one knows, then nobody could care.  
You're feeling guilty, and I'm well aware,  
but you don't look ashamed and, baby, I'm not scared."_"Natürlich, der große Draco Malfoy kennt keine Angst. Er hat ja auch nichts zu verlieren. Ich schon! Meine Familie bedeutet mir alles. Ich will ihnen nicht weh tun."

„Dann bleibt wohl nur eine Lösung: Geh! Geh und komm nie wieder. Ich werde niemanden etwas verraten. Ich kann schweigen. Aber glaubst du, dass es dir dann besser gehen wird? Das deine Ehe dann wieder so wird, wie sie vielleicht zu Beginn einmal war? Diese Zeiten sind vorbei, Hermine. Entweder du findest dich damit ab und wählst das Glück, dass das Leben dir bietet, oder du gehst zurück und wirst es dein Leben lang bereuen. Denn zu mir brauchst du dann nicht mehr zurück kommen, ich bin der Meinung, dass ich mehr verdient habe als die Reste der Zuneigung, die du mir hinwirfst, wenn es dir gerade passt. Das hier ist deine Entscheidung, nicht meine. Ich habe mich schon längst entschieden."

Hermine sah Draco ins Gesicht und ihr begegnete nur ein mildes Lächeln. Er meinte es wirklich ernst. Aber wie hatte er sich entschieden? Warum fing er auf einmal damit an?

„Wie hast du dich entschieden, Draco?"

„Wenn du das noch fragen musst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, Hermine. Dann hast du deine Entscheidung auch schon getroffen."

Hermine sah fassungslos zu, wie Draco aufstand, seine Kleider zusammensuchte und sich wieder ordentlich anzog. Er spürte ihren Blick im Nacken, hörte ihre Atemzüge, aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte ihn an.

Draco erlaubte sich einen letzten Blick auf die Frau, an die er sein Herz verloren hatte. Sie sah so zauberhaft aus mit verwuscheltem Haar und mit nichts weiter am Körper als einen dünnen, weißen Laken. Er wollte so gern zu ihr zurückgehen, sie in die Arme schließen und ihr zuflüstern, dass alles gut werden würde, doch auch er hatte seinen Stolz. Sie würde sich nie ganz und gar für ihn entscheiden. Und bevor er nur dieses bisschen bekam, wählte er lieber das Nichts. Vielleicht war das leichter zu ertragen.

Hermines Verstand raste und versuchte zu erfassen, was hier gerade geschah. Wollte Draco wirklich gehen? Und wie sollte sie sich entscheiden? Es zerschnitt ihr fast das Herz zusehen zu müssen, wie er sich anzog und bereit machte, für immer aus ihrem Leben zu verschwinden. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte einen Mann, hatte Kinder. Sie liebten und sie brauchten sie. Sie würden ihre Entscheidung nicht verstehen. Niemand würde sie verstehen.

Zum ersten mal in ihrem leben wünschte Hermine sich einfach auf ihr Herz hören zu können, dass sie anflehte Draco nicht gehen zu lassen. Doch sie war nun Mal ein Verstandmensch und ihr Verstand hielt sie zurück. Sie hatte sich schließlich einmal für Ron entschieden, dort war sie sicher. Es würde an Rons Seite nichts unerwartetes geschehen.

Ron war die sichere, die logische Wahl, aber ihr Herz blutete allein bei dem Gedanken Draco nie wieder zu sehen, ihm nie wieder die Haare zu verwuscheln. Sein Lächeln nicht mehr bewundern zu können und seine geübten Finger nicht mehr auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Seine Stimme, die ihr leise etwas zu wisperte und seine wunderbaren, sturmgrauen Augen. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, aber es kam nicht gegen die eiserne Entscheidung ihres Verstandes an. Ihr Verstand hatte sich für ein bisschen weniger Liebe, Herzklopfen und Romantik entschieden. Die Sicherheit, das Altbekannte und die Verantwortung hatten gesiegt. Sie würde zu Ron zurückkehren und in manchen stillen Stunden könnte sie an das zurückdenken, was Draco ihr in ihrer kurzen Zeit geschenkt hatte.

Alles würde so bleiben, wie es war und doch würde es ganz anders sein, zumindest für Hermine Granger.

Er berührte die Klinke mit den Fingerspitzen und drückte sie zögerlich runter. Sie hatte immer noch die Chance ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Nur ein einziges Wort von ihr würde genügen. Doch Hermine schwieg. Sie ihren Kopf das Herz regieren. Und so verließ er leise den Raum, während er sich in Gedanken wünschte „_Follow me_". Doch niemand folgte ihm. Er war allein.

--

Dies ist nun auch schon wieder das Ende meines zweiten Songfics, ich hoffe auch hat's gefallen. Das ende ist vielleicht nicht so romantisch, wie ihr es euch erhofft habt, aber ein Happy End hätte einfach nicht so gepasst.

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr fleißig reviewt um mir eine Motivation für den nächsten Songfic zu geben. Auch Kritik ist herzlich willkommen, damit ich weiß, was ich verbessern kann, damit ihr noch mehr Spaß am Lesen habt. Ach so, nun ja, die rechtschreibfehler könnt ihr wie immer behalten, meine Großzügigkeit kennt da nun wirklich keine Grenzen D 


End file.
